1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a liquid dispensing valve for a bottle or container. In particular, the present invention relates to a liquid dispensing valve assembly that has a vacuum release feature which prevents a vacuum from forming when liquid is being dispensed from the container or bottle. Furthermore, the present invention relates to dispensing valves adapted to be installed onto hermetically sealed containers.
2. Background of the Invention
When liquid is dispensed from a plastic container or bottle, such as a squeezable water bottle, sports drink bottle, or a bicycle bottle, it is not uncommon for a vacuum to form within the bottle. As a result of the vacuum buildup, flow of the liquid out from the spout and valve assembly of the bottle is typically inhibited. Eventually, the vacuum may even prevent the liquid from exiting from the bottle. To correct this phenomena, usually the bottle cap must be cracked open by the consumer to relieve the vacuum buildup so that air can re-enter the bottle and provide sufficient back pressure to re-establish flow. This phenomena can become annoying to the consumer of the product.
There are numerous liquid dispensing valve assemblies available for containers which have solved the vacuum build-up problem; however, while these products are functional, there still are numerous disadvantages affiliated with each design. All of the prior art examples utilize designs having several parts, resulting in costly manufacturing and assembly processes, which ultimately is reflected in the price of the product.
Furthermore, strict packaging regulations are now in effect which require beverage packing companies to adhere a hermetic seal on the outlet port of the container in certain instances. Many liquids packaged in containers or bottles are susceptible to bacterial growth. Furthermore, seals are utilized as a way to ensure to the consumer of the product that the liquid contained within has not been intentionally tampered with or contaminated. Currently, there are no cap drain assemblies, which provide a vacuum relief feature, that are compatible with liquid containers having a hermetic seal flushly mounted on the mouth of the container opening.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,448 to Foth provides a vacuum release container cap comprising a body, closure device, and seal member. The body has a liquid passage for the flow of liquid into and out of the container, and a gas passage for the flow of air back into the container. The closure device is mounted on the body for closing each of the passages and simultaneously opens the gas passage while opening the liquid passage. The seal member is mounted in the gas passage, which allows the passage of air into the container, but does not allow the passage of liquid out of the container through the gas passage. The Foth vacuum release cap has at least a couple disadvantages. First, the body and seal member comprises a two-piece assembly which translates to more expensive manufacturing and assembly costs. Second, the Foth design does not accommodate hermetically-sealed bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,589 to Matsuyama et al. provides a drinking receptacle cover that can be removably applied to an opening of a receptacle main body. This cover has a drinking spout which can be shut off and a negative pressure relief valve. However, Matsuyama et al. has the same disadvantages as Foth, in particular, multiple parts and the inability to be installed on hermetically-sealed beverage containers. Moreover, the Matsuyama design is only compatible with wide-mouth containers. Therefore, Matsuyama has limited applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,705 to Lynd et al. discloses a bottle and drinking tube assembly for dispensing liquids. The Lynd device does provide a selectively operable vent valve in the cap to permit airflow into the bottle enabling the user to sip the liquid through the tube or to prevent liquid outflow from the bottle when the bottle is collapsed to forcibly expel liquid through the tube. However, Lynd has the same disadvantages as Foth and Matsuyama, in particular, multiple parts and the inability to be installed on hermetically-sealed beverage containers. Also, the Lynd design is only compatible with wide-mouth containers. Therefore, Lynd is also similar to Matsuyama, in that it has limited applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,737 to Rohr discloses a flexible dispensing closure having a slitted resilient valve and a flanged vent valve for vacuum build-up relief However, the Rohr device is designed to dispense creams or lotions, and is not practicable for dispensing liquids such as water or sports beverages.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012, 596 to Oglesbee et al. discloses an adaptor cap for a fluid container which is compatible with a hermetically-sealed container. However, the Oglesbee design is adapted for medical applications and is not suited for drinking bottle applications.
It would be desirable to provide a liquid dispensing valve assembly having a vacuum release feature that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages. In particular, it would be beneficial to provide an economical unitarily-formed one-piece base for a valve assembly which could be fastened to a bottle or container that may or may not be hermetically-sealed.